Elastomeric suspension components that use Micro Cellular Urethane (hereinafter ‘MCU’) as the elastomeric are generally not chemically bonded to other components in the system. Traditionally, mechanical interlocks or physical adhesion methods are used to bond suspension components that use MCU. Mechanical interlocks and physical adhesion are frequently not strong enough to endure high numbers of cycles and repeated suspension component use. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize chemical bonding agents to better strengthen or supplement a mechanical interlock or physical adhesion. Some chemical bonding agents are available to bond MCU suspension components. An example of a commonly used chemical bonding agent is Silane. Silane bonding agents, SiH4 (silicon analogue of methane), are used to adhere the components together. Silane bonding agents creates a bonding layer that is thin and not durable. Furthermore, silane provides very little corrosion protection to the parts which it bonds together. For example, silane provides little to no corrosion protection if the suspension components are steel. Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a method of chemical bonding suspension components which creates strong and durable bonding layer.